Pain
by haganenofangirl525
Summary: NEW SUMMARY Alphonse was gone, as was his will to live. But with the help of a certain colonel, he might just learn to live again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own fma... sadly cries

Pain chapter 1

Why was he so soothed by the sight of blood? Maybe it was the fact that it was his own. There was something oddly beautiful about the way the deep crimson liquid snaked down his arm. The pattern it traced was so intricate, bending at the contours of his muscles and veins, only to gather and fall into the growing puddle on the hardwood floor.

He was so entranced by this that he had not heard the desperate pleas from the doorway.

"Fullmetal!!" the raven haired colonel yelled, finally gaining the young man's attention, although, now he wasn't so sure he wanted it. His eyes held nothing. Not a trace of the fierceness and determination that made the boy what he once was.

"Edward…" He whispered, sadness moving in to replace the worry in his tone. He briskly walked over to the young alchemist, the sound of fabric tearing soon followed.

Roy quickly wrapped his makeshift bandage around the self-inflicted wound on the boy's wrist while quietly asking "Why Edward?"

Again, he was met with those eyes.

"How can you even ask that?" Ed responded flatly as tears crept into the corners of his eyes.

"Al…" he sobbed as his head dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people!! I apologize for my short chapter. Please R&R I need to know how this fic is rating with the general public. Please review, t'is important. Thankie!! -


	3. Chapter 3

Pride wasn't a concern anymore. Edward was crying in front of his superior officer and he didn't give a damn.

Mustang hadn't seen this coming. He had never thought of fullmetal to be the emotional type… although he had seen him on the night of the Nina incident.

"I have no one now… Al… My brother, he was… all I had." Ed whispered in between sobs. He found himself clinging to the fabric of Roy's military coat as he spoke.

"I'm all ... alone now." The tears fell harder now as he realized the harsh truth behind those words. Alphonse was his world as strange as that sounds. He had joined the military, for Alphonse, he had traveled all over the country on high hopes and false leads, For Alphonse. And now he sat there, a broken soul with no reason to live, and he cried, for Alphonse.

Ed was brought out of his morbid thoughts by three little words.

"You have me." The words were barely audible, but the blonde had heard them and that's all that mattered. Without thinking, he closed the distance between the colonel and himself with a hug (a/n: yes a hug. Ed's in a fragile state and cannot fulfill your perverted dreams or mine . -)

Mustang was taken aback by this. Again he felt pity tugging at the corners of his heart, but quickly dismissed it. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Edward, bringing them closer.

"You'll always have me."

A/N: sorry it's really short but I had to rewrite it, I lost my file… tell me what you think please, I'm kinda nervous, it's my first fic… Review!!! Love ya!! -


	4. Chapter 4

Roy Held Edward close until realization dawned.

_'He's still bleeding'_ with a quick thrust, Roy pushed Ed away from him, took his arm, and unwrapped the wound. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it wasn't that serious. He looked into Ed's eyes which were now red and puffy, and saw something that wasn't there moments before, something that he had never seen in the eyes of the young Elric, at least not toward him. Compassion. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the hypnotizing gaze of something he had wanted for so long. He leaned forward, his face now inches away from Ed's. '_NO! no, he doesn't need this, and neither do I.'_ he mentally yelled, stopping himself from giving in to selfish desire and backed away.

"why'd you stop?" the question astonished Roy. He looked at The teen sitting in front of him. He opened his mouth, but words refused to form. Left with nothing to say, and with the consent of Ed, he leaned forward again, this time making a connection with Ed's lips.

It was brief, if only because of the fear of going too far. Roy backed away and again looked into those eyes, searching for a sign of rejection, but not finding a trace.

**_A/N: gah!!! I'm sooooo sorry guys. It's so short, but I can't do anything. Time in the school librabry is very limited and I can't post this at home . computer problems. I just wanted to get something up! Sorry!!!_**


End file.
